Thunk
Thunk Original Air Date: May 27 2001 Zetral knocks and steps into the condo, not expecting anyone to be present. Volintar is seated on the sofa, reading from a datapad. At the sound of the door he raises his gaze in time to turn it fully on Zetral as he enters the room. "Ah Major, how good to see you." Zetral blinks, coming to an abrupt halt. "Ah, Mister Volintar. I wasn't expecting you here." "I am sure you are trained to deal with unexpected circumstances Major." says Volintar, just a hint of sardonic amusement in his voice. "Please, take a seat." Zetral nods, sliding into a chair. "Perhaps." He pauses, "Haven't seen you around recently." He seems slightly ill at ease. Volintar sets the datapad aside, his steel and violet gaze following Zetral like a hawks. "I have been away on business." he says simply, making no explanation. Zetral gives the Light Singer a careful look. In a matter of fact tone he asks, "Oh? And what is it that you do, exactly?" "I work in the field of information Major." says Volintar. "I find, examine and collate data on behalf of my clients. I suppose you could call me a glorified researcher." Zetral gives another slow, carefull nod. "What sort of information, if I may ask?" Volintar steeples his fingers before him. "Whatever I am commissioned to research." he says softly. "You have something you wish to ask me, a less general question?" Zetral doesn't notice the entrance at all. His brow furrows slightly and he repositions himself in the chair, providing easier access to his weapons. "Oh... Nothing much. I've just heard a few things.." Volintar nods, his fingers still steepled. "Well I would be glad to allay any fears you might have Major Eturnin, I do so hate misunderstandings." he says, his eyes narrowing for a moment. Zetral's eyes go blank for a moment as the suggestion is implanted. His eyes return to normal, and he just spits it out, "What I have heard suggests.. that you're 'research' includes a few.. less then legitimate processes." His left hand creeps towards his commlink. "I see." is Volintar's crisp response, little or no suprise evinced at this revelation. "Then I think you had better cease all action." he says casually, reinforcing the process with a mental shove, his mind snapping out to lash Zetral's towards immobility. Zetral freezes exactly as he was, his eyes blanking out. His left arm doesn't seem affected in the same way, as it just collapses, limp. Zetral is seated in a chair, apparently frozen in place. He isn't even breathing. His cybernetic left arm hangs limp at his side. Volintar rises from the chair, a faint air of annoyance colouring his body language as he strolls into the kitchen. Moments later he returns with a bottle of Misk, a strong Timonae spirit which he sets down before Zetral's right arm. Focusing his thoughts he poises the scalpel of his mind before thrusting it forward towards the humans open psyche. Zetral sits there as his mind is picked apart, still not breathing. Volintars aura flickers with a faint shadow of blood red, the first sign of his emotions in this whole exchange. He steps closer, laying one long fingered hand, its luminescent sheath casting blood shadows on the human as he takes a deep breath, unleashing the full force of his mind against Zetral, no longer the clean surgical process of memory removal, but the harsh tearing of an attack on his very sanity and self. Zetral is still just.. stuck. Though something has definatly broken inside his mind. Volintar draws back the searing wind of his mental attack, issuing the command for Zetral to drink down the bottle of wine, breathing as necessary. Although he must release control over some portions of the motor skills to enable the command, he is careful to keep an iron grip on all but these. Zetral reaches out to grab the bottle of wine, and starts to drink it in long chugs. Volintar watches as his subject does as ordered, compiling a final command, weaving not only the letter, but the spirit of the order into the psychic insertion. The order is simple. ~Rise from your chair and fall onto the coffee table, ensuring your head strikes the corner with full force. Make no attempt to divert or arrest your fall.~ Once it is sent, he steps back, ensuring he is outside the range of any bone or blood that might be projected from the blow. Zetral stands up, zombie like, and walks forward. He suddenly falls forward, smacking his head on the corner. Volintar watches dispassionately as the human slams into the solid furnishing. Leaning over to inspect the wound, he is fastidiously careful to avoid any spilled fluids or matter. An involuntary moan escapes Zetral's mouth as he slides to the floor. His left eyeball appears to have split in half, a few sparks flying from it. Blackstone gave you a Very Hurt. Volintar smiles, a bright pulse of green shot through with pink bursting from his flesh, gradually subsiding down to nothing. After a deep satisfied sigh, he flips on his commlink, tuning it to the emergency channel. "There is a medical emergency in Seaside Condominiums, unit 11.. my friend has fallen, please, he needs help." A medical team show's up, knocking on the door and then coming in. The leader, a tall burly man carrying an orange box calls, "What's the prob.." His voice trails off as he spots the unconcious Zetral, and he rushes towards him. "What happened?" Volintar turns to bring Zetral and the team in his field of vision. "I was waiting for a friend of mine... this is her condo you see, when the Major stopped by rather distraught." says Volintar, a hint of panic in his voice. "Anyway, I got him something to drink and he damn near killed the bottle. I stepped into the bathroom and heard a thud, came back and here he was.... is he going to be ok?" The head medic nods, checking Zetral's pulse and writing down his vitals. Meanwhile, another medic brings in a hover stretcher, and lowers it down beside him. The head medic says, "I think so.. That head will take some work and the eye is toast..." He takes a guaze pad and works on cleaning up the gash, brushing the skin lightly. Volintar hovers, his aura flickering with blue and orange whorls. "I mean when I heard that noise.... it sounded like someone splitting logs." he says with a shudder. "If there is anything I can do, please, tell me." The medics immobilize his neck and do all those things EMTs do with head injuries, then slide the hover stretcher beneath him, and raise him up into the air. The chief medic says, "Not unless you're a doctor." Volintar shakes his head slowly. "No, Im not." he says quietly. "I should wait for our friend, you are taking him to the hospital on the boulevard?" The medic nods, as the others wheel him towards the door. He pulls put a datapad and types things, looking over the area carefully. "You'll want to get that blood cleaned up right away..." Volintar turns to the bloodstain, looking at it with an expression of frank distate. "Yes... Im sure someone... yes." he says, rather flustered. They nod, and all head out the door, leaving the murderous evil Vollistan to himself. You head into Malibu Way. Strider is moving down the street, headed towards Blades Boulevard. An ambulance rushes through, from the Marina headed for Blades Blvd. Strider raises an eyebrow as the ambulance comes into the area. An angered expression on his face, he breaks into a run, following the ambulance as best he can. Whilst in stride, he reaches into his jacket, emerging with a commlink. He brings the device to his mouth and begins speaking, still running after the vehicle. Strider says into his commlink, "An ambulance just blew past me. What the hell is going on?" The ambulance continues on towards the hospital. Over the commlink comes the dispatcher's voice "A head injury at the Condos. The guys busted up pretty bad." Strider continues running and talking, this time saying into his commlink, "Foul play involved?" Over the comm comes: "Negative. Apparently the guy was intoxicated, and hit his head." Once again into the comm, Strider speaks. "You going to need police assistance?" Strider stops running, takes a moment to catch his breath, then again puts his mouth to the device, panting faintly. "If anything comes up, give me a call" category:Classic Vollistan logs